The present invention relates to door weather strips installed on door sashes or door panels of automobile doors for sealing outside and inside of the automobiles by making elastic contact with door opening circumferential edges on body sides when the doors are closed.
As shown in FIG. 7, a door weather strip 6 has been installed on an outer circumferential side of door sashes 3, 4 for sealing spaces between the door sashes 3, 4 and a body (body panel 100) when the doors 1,2 are closed.
As shown in FIG. 8 and FIG. 9, the door weather strip 6 on a front door 1 side, for example, is formed by connecting an upper extrusion molded part 7 installed along an upper part of a door sash 3 (may be a part of a door panel) on a roof side (facing the roof) of an automobile and a lower extrusion molded part 8 installed along a vertical part of a door sash 3 on a center pillar side (facing the center pillar) extending in a vertical direction by molding on a corner part 130 to which the extrusion molded parts 7, 8 are connected. A shaded part in FIG. 8 shows a molded part 9 which connects the upper extrusion molded part 7 and the lower extrusion molded part 8 by molding. In FIG. 9, black sides of two black and white triangles define the molded part 9 and white sides define the extrusion molded part (the upper extrusion molded part 7 and the lower extrusion molded part 8).
The upper extrusion molded part 7, the molded part 9 and the lower extrusion molded part 8 respectively have a base bottom part 11 and a hollow seal member 12 formed thereon as shown in FIG. 10.
The hollow seal member 12 functions as a main seal for sealing outside and inside of the automobile by making elastic contact with a door opening circumferential edge of the body panel 100 when the door is closed. In addition, a sub seal 13 as a supplementary seal to the hollow seal member 12 is formed on an outer-cabin side of the hollow seal member 12, which is on an outer side of the base bottom part 11, for making elastic contact with the door opening circumferential edge of the body panel 100.
The molded part 9 comprises a fin 14 which is installed on the door sash 3 via a clip.
When manufacturing the molded part 9 of the door weather strip 6, use of a core (not shown) is inevitable. Accordingly, a slit 15 has to be formed on the base bottom part 11 of the molded part 9 for pulling out the core. In some cases, the slit 15 also has to be formed on the extrusion molded parts 7, 8.
But the slit 15 causes seal leak, which hampers a structure of draining water on the molded part 9 toward the outer-cabin side by providing a seal bead in a manner to cross the slit 15 from an inner-cabin side over an outer-cabin side. This is because the seal bead crossing the slit 15 the inner-cabin side over the outer-cabin side may be subjected to the seal lack on a part which is cut off by the slit 15. As an alternative, the seal bead 15 may also be formed to be consecutive by providing two seal beads which approach the slit 15 respectively from the inner-cabin side and the outer-cabin side and then partially adhering the slit 15. But, according to the structure, it is technically hard to shove both end surfaces with each other precisely and excellently in appearance. Also, number of processes increases and an extra fee arises for use of adhesive. In this connection, as an example, foamed sealing material including “EPTSEALER (registered trademark)” of NITTO DENKO CORPORATION may be separately provided on the molded part 9 in a finish work. In this case, since the foamed sealing material is manually adhered, there have remained problems that a position on which the foamed sealing material is adhered easily varies, thereby degrading sealing property and manufacturing cost rises.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 11, the slit 15 has caused problems that, when the hollow seal member 12 and the sub seal 13 of the molded part 9 make elastic contact with the body panel 100, a connecting part between the hollow seal member 12 and the sub seal 13 or a top end of the sub seal 13 falls in toward the base bottom part 11 side or the hollow seal member 12 gets into the inner-cabin side. Such a structure degrades the sealing property and external appearance.
In this connection, there has been proposed a structure of removably inserting one end of the extrusion molded part into the molded part for preventing twist at the time of installation (see, for example, Japanese unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-254562). But the Japanese unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-254562 does not teach a structure on an installation surface side of the molded part relative to the door sash or disclose a manner of providing the seal bead for improving sealing function.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide door weather strips capable of performing an excellent water proof function without forming the slits on the molded parts.